


Pets

by planetundersiege



Series: Pidgance Month 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Planet, And they’re gonna keep him, F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, He’s basically an alien puppy, His name is Yipper, Looking for things, Mention of the Voltron lions, New Planet, Oneshot, Pets, Pidgancemonth2k17, Planet, Samples, Ship, Short Story, Voltron, alien - Freeform, animal - Freeform, happiness, happy lance, pidgance, plance, promt, small animal, space, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 14:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12913542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Day four: PetsAs Lance and Pidge visit a planet to get some samples, a small creature appears.





	Pets

Pidge and Lance were carefully walking through the jungle terrain of the planet the duo were currently exploring. They had landed their lions on a good spot, and now walked through the jungle, to gather things like plants for the ship to analyze. 

And then looked for signs of intelligent life, and took some samples from the ground. So far they were two hours in.

Lance let out a yawn as he sat down on the ground, got a small spoon and put some dirt into a capsule that then automatically flew to the lions when he put the cork on. Easier than gathering things on Earth, but still exhausting after a while.

“This is so boring”, he said, letting out another yawn as he reached for another small capsule to put dirt in.

“Of course it is smartass”, Pidge replied as she filled a capsule with some kind of neon purple grass. “There is a reason there’s never any volunteers for this kind of work. We just got unlucky and drew the short straw”.

“Yeah that’s for sure. We’re paladins. We should fly around and do cool stuff, not this”.

“Well it’s not like we have any choice. No one else will do it anyway. So let’s get this over with as fast as possible, then we can have a couple date in the pool along with a few milkshakes”, she offered.

Lance nodded.

“Sounds good”.

“Yeah, if that makes you work”.

A few minutes passed, and the two paladins heard the sound of something walking through the tall grass, and the sound grew louder.

They quickly drew their bayards just in case there would be a fight, you never knew up here. But as the tension grew and they bit their lips, waiting for a giant monster to appear, a tiny creature emerged from the tall grass instead.

It was the size of a cat, had long bunny like ears that stood up, the long body of a dachshund, and two huge fluffy tails. The fur on it was fluffy and dark green, with a few yellow spots, and it’s eyes glew in purple.

“What… is that thing?”, Lance asked, as the animal got closer.

“No freaking idea, but he sure is cute”, Pidge said and sat down, letting the creature come to her. And as it did, she began to scratch the back of his ear, and the creature let out a pleasant sound, or well more of a vail. The tails also moved faster than humanly possible.

“Yeah he is, and he sure seems happy atleast”.

Lance took out his small ransom of space jerky, and put some on the ground. “Here little guy, it’s for you”.

The jerky was gone in a second, and the next, both humans got attacked by the attention starved animal that only seemed to want to cuddle, licking their faces with his barbed tongue.

“Hey that tickles!”, Pidge shouted. “You know Lance, he reminds me of my dog Bae Bae, he always acted like this”.

“I bet. He almost reminds me of my pets, our German Shepard sure loved food, and to play. There was only playing when he was around. And this fur feels like the fur of our cat. She was the diva of the entire house, oh how I miss little Rocío”.

“Well, that’s interesting”.

“No shit, righ”.

They continued to pet him for minutes, and they could see that he quickly grew fond of them.

“Let’s keep him”, Lance said out of nowhere.

“What?”.

“Yeah. He seems to like us, I don’t really wanna leave him after all this”.

“I know how you feel, but fit all we know that could be a puppy thing, a full grown could be as big as a house. And I don’t know if the others would like a pet on the ship”.

“Please Pidge. You and me can take care of little Yipper together”, Lance begged, making himself vulnerable with showing her “the look”.

“Yipper? For real, that’s the best you could think of?”, she asked, but then gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Sure Lance, but only because I love you”.

“Yay we’re getting a puppy… thingy!”.

Lance jumped up from the comfortable ground, and ran towards his lion that was a bit away. He was probably gonna call the ship and tell everyone about their new little pet, that now apparently had the name Yipper.

Pidge just let out a sigh as she continued with gathering samples from this planet, and roller her eyes at Lance.

“Boys…”.


End file.
